Harry Potter and the Olympians
by 13darkarcher
Summary: Kyra Blooding gets a Hogwarts letter, this witch and god girl goes to Hogwarts! Takes place after fifth year, for the time thing, I'm making it AU. R&R, this is my first time, so please be gentle. H/Hr/OC. MATURE ADULT CONTENT Disclaimer: I have not, nor ever will, own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. We must thank and grovel at JKR's and Rick Riordan's feet.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Olympian

I am at home. Being stuck here is like having no one. A few visits from friends, well one friend in particular. Emily, my saving grace from insanity. So my summer was long, and event filled. I have nothing to do now; being on online school is almost too easy.

~flashback~

I woke up to an owl hooting outside. I walked to the back porch; it was the middle of August. The brown bird flew towards me.

"Oh, Athena is going to go berserk. Someone tamed her owls." I said to the bird quietly. Nobody knew I was a demigod, and my father was a Roman demigod, so that makes me half Greek and like twenty five percent Roman and only twenty five percent human.

The bird hooted softly, and I saw a parcel attached to its leg. I pulled the ribbon off the bird and pet it lightly. The moon showed brightly in the sky. And I read:

Dear Ms. Blooding Ϫ

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July, 31.  
Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Requirement List  
UNIFORM  
students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes(black)  
2. One plain pointed hat(black)for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves(dragon hide or something similar)  
4. One winter cloak(black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade6)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_Advanced Potion Making_ by Libatius Borage

_Confronting the Faceless_

_A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_Advanced Rune Translation_

_Ancient Greek and Latin_  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1cauldron(pewter, standard size2)  
1set of crystal phial  
1 telescope  
1 set of brass scales  
Student may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

Wow this letter seemed formal, but I am fifteen shouldn't I have gotten this years ago? I knew this was real.

"DAD!" I screamed. He just got back from overseas fighting in the war of course my father son of Mars.

"What? Shit Kyra, it's two in the morning. What'd need me for?" he asked bemused.

"What the hell is Hogwarts and am I a witch?" I stated clearly.

"Ah fuck, Hogwarts called you then did they? Well then, yes you are a witch, you'd have to be to get into this school. Hogwarts is a school for magic, and you got it from me." He looked sad.

What did this mean? I had to go to a school, what about camp half-blood? My schedule was almost completely filled.

"Dad, do I have to go?" I asked.

He looked at me, with sparkling eyes and said, "You don't have to, but I advise you to, I really don't want you blowing up the place. You don't have to go t Hogwarts, there is always Durmstrang and Beauxbatons but those are too military and preppy for you. And Hogwarts is in Scotland… There are other schools in the United States, but if they get wind you're demigod, you as much as dead…" he trailed off.

I just got my dad back, and now I had to leave him.

"Dad, give me a sec, I gotta pray." Gods that sounded horrific. I don't usually pray.

_Artemis, mom if you're listening, I need your help. Guide me in the right path._

I sighed and gave up, I headed to sleep in a thankfully dreamless sleep. I woke up the next morning and decided to respond:

Professor McGonagall,

I am pleased to announce I will join Hogwarts, will someone please retrieve me from my current home? Preferably in the next few days.

Kyra Blooding Ϫ

I threw the message into an enchanted fire, delivering the message to arrive on her desk. It was around noon, and I made my way out of my study to eat my breakfast.

I worked on my archery, and knife throwing a bit in the back yard. Later I ate a heavy snack, I constantly burned calories. I watched some TV, before Iris messaging Percy.

"Oi, Percy?" I then understood I caught him at the wrong moment, Percy and Annabeth both topless and making out heavily. "Oh gods, MY EYES!"

Annabeth went red in the face and Percy just chuckled.

"Yes Kyra? Oh and funny prank with the letter." He laughed then saw my expression. "You got one too I take it? Annabeth as well and a few others from camp." He looked at me as if hoping I'd break and tell him it was a joke.

"It's real, my dad was a wizard and I'm a witch." I said, stunning Annabeth also.

"Kyra, what're we supposed to do?" Annabeth asked.

"Go to the UK and learn, and hopefully not die in the process." I looked at her in misery.

I ended the Iris message, and meditated. I the only daughter of Artemis was a witch. So I wasn't even human, just god and witch.

~present time~

I woke suddenly, there was a loud crack coming from the dining room. I grab my bow and a quiver, and followed the sound. I found that there are five people in the room. An older man with a long beard and twinkly eyes, a stern looking woman hair tight in a bun.

Then there was three kids about my age; one was tall and had fiery red hair, one was a little shorter with black hair and a narrow face I believe I saw some mark on his forehead, the there was a girl and she was beautiful with fluffy brown hair and intelligent eyes watching my every move.

"Miss Blooding, please put down the bow, we mean you no harm." Oh great the Hogwarts people here to pick me up.

I lowered my bow, smiling I unstrung it, and placed it on the table.

"Whoa, is that bow silver?" the girl asked me.

"Yes, made from Artemis herself." I had a pride streak a mile long, so I was grinning like an idiot.

"Miss Blooding, these are some of the students of Hogwarts. You will be staying with them till it's September first. We have already picked up your friends. Now if you'll take my arm I'll take you to a safe house." He held out his arm, I felt like I was being pulled through a straw.

We landed in an old home and the first thing I heard was a woman screaming like no tomorrow.

"Half breeds, mud bloods, and blood traitors in my ancestral home! Get out, get out, get out." Very welcoming.

"You'll have to excuse her, we can't get her off the wall. I'm Ron Weasley by the way." He held out his hand and I shook it firmly, eyeing him wearily.

"I'm Harry Potter-Black, Lord of the ancient houses of Potter and Black." He looked at me as if expecting me to fan girl. He did look handsome, more my type then Ron.

"Hermione Granger, and you are?" she asked with an expression of "I need to know now dammit!"

"I am Kyra Blooding, daughter of Artemis and grand-daughter to Mars, I'm a demigod."

To say the least, they looked shocked. I was surprised Percy didn't tell them…

"Oh, and I am bisexual." Ron looked disgusted, Harry looked indifferent, but Hermione I couldn't tell, she looked like Annabeth with a million things going around in her head.

"How are you a daughter of Artemis? I thought she was a maiden goddess." Hermione asked nervously, as if I were going to blow up.

"Um, my dad is quite the charmer, and he's a Roman demigod. I wasn't really born, just a magical mixture of my mother and father. Kinda like a test tube baby." I showed them all the crescent moon on my forehead.

I was used to this at camp. My silver hair strikingly odd and the sorta glow that only happens with more than half-bloods. My eyes are silver as well. I hate being the odd ball.

"But Artemis is Greek and Mars is Roman, how does that work out?" Harry asked. Hermione looked stunned at him, like this was unusual smarts.

"That is a long conversation, that NONE of my friends here will listen too, got it?" I asked, trying to push the intimidation factor. That shut them up real quick.

"Sorry, it's just stressful, both sides of the family like to kill each other… The others can't find out." All of them nodded in agreement. "So where am I sleeping?"

"With me, the Greek girl's room is full." Hermione said.

"Okay, whens bedtime? I'm tired." It looked dark out so I assumed it was night time. This was gonna be a pain in the ass switching schedules.

"Actually, it's about ten here, so if you're tired we can go to bed." Hermione said pleasantly.

With that I poofed on my pajamas, and all of them looked at me.

"What?" I said.

"Bloody hell, how'd you do that?" Ron looked at me like an alien.

"I thought about it…?"

"Sorry for Ron's stupidity, but that was very advanced wandless magic." Harry said.

Ahhhh, so Ronny was getting on Harry's nerves too, I didn't trust the ginger.

"Okay well, I'm headed to bed." Hermione turned and showed the way. Her room was quite large, and had a giant bed. The room was in a lilac purple, I liked it. The books were lined against the wall with titles such as, "Defense Against the Dark Arts" or "Darkness and Those who Find their Way through it."

"So you've tried killing yourself?" I asked glancing at the latter.

"What?! Why would you think that?" she asked like I was insane, I could see through it though.

"The book, I've read it." I explained simply.

"You're not supposed to be able to read the title." She looked curious.

"I can read Latin and all forms of Greek, that one is in Latin."

"Oh."

"So are we sharing the bed?" I asked with hope.

"Is that alright with you? I mean I could take the floor." She said.

"No we can share, mind you though, I am a bed hog." I smiled and she laughed lightly. "By the way, you're Greek. Probably a fourth or fifth generation, and that's why your name is Hermione." I got into bed and promptly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with my arm around someone; her scent was of honey and the wild. Our fingers were entwined. I smiled and tried to remove myself without waking Hermione. I failed.

"Oh, good morning!" She said absolutely chipper. Oh gods, she was a morning person.

"Morning," I said groggily.

"So we are going to Diagon Ally today, so I'll help you dress." We were about the same size in everything, so it was easy enough. "So Harry met the new teacher, and he said that he collects people, as a group or club of sorts."

"Cool." I said.

"Oh, you're not awake yet, would you like a pepper up potion?" she said.

"A what?" that seemed a little burnish.

"It's a potion that perks you up, it's about 6:30 so you might want one." She looked like she drank a thousand.

"Alright." I drawled out.

She took out a large trunk and looked at various potions in it, then chose a black one, unstoppered it and passed it to me. I drank it. I immediately perked up.

We headed down the stairs, and ended up in the kitchen. All I could see was ginger.

I was introduced to everyone, all the brits were awake, and I was the only American awake. All the gingers were related, the Weasleys.

Mrs. Weasley looked like the mother hen, and top dog. Mr. Weasley kept asking me all these weird questions like, "How does a coffee pot work?" The twins looked like the Stole brothers, and had the same glint in their eyes. And Ginny, was looking behind me at Harry. I saw obsession in her eyes.

Breakfast was vast, I usually only ate energy bars and Mrs. Weasley complained that, "Americans must starve their children." I smiled.

I sat close to Hermione, fearful of the gingers. All except for Mr. Weasley, had extremely willful personalities. Harry sat on my other side, with Ginny glaring at me. Great, another enemy.

Percy, walked down the stairs followed by Annabeth. They always woke up at the same time. Harry and Percy made eye contact and a flash of light filled the air. Both collapsed.

Thank the gods Annabeth caught Percy. Harry just slumped over on the couch.

I woke them gently with my powers. I felt a tug in my gut. They woke up and Ginny froze.

"The two will go forth and learn the ways of each other.

They will join forces and defeat the enemy together.

The lady of light will conquer."

She came back.

"Ah shit." I banged my head.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"My name, Kyra, means light. And you have a prophetess."

"Well I guess that means that we need to learn about one another doesn't it?" she said.

Percy the leader, jumped up and said, "Everybody, pick a partner. Those who do not have partners will befriend someone at Hogwarts. I choose Harry."

Hermione swiftly grabbed my hand. I blushed. Ron chose Grover. The twins and the twins made pairs. Ginny chose Drew, a girl I hate.

"Okay, that means those with partners learn everything they can, and those without, will be taught by the adults." Annabeth perked up at that.

"Hello?" said a rough voice. My brain went wacko, "Remus Lupin, second gen. grandson to Apollo." I gained control again. "That's ironic, I assume you're a were."

Again everyone looked at me.

"Yes, I am," he looked around the room, "to all."

Hermione looked curiously as did Annabeth.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, it pops outta my mouth."

"It's alright, you must be Kyra. Lady of the Moon, please allow me guardian over you. I pledge to protect you until I die."

"I accept, thank you."

All eyes on me, "What? Haven't you seen a moon pledge before?"

"A what?" everyone said at the same time.

"A moon pledge is given to a child of Artemis, all werewolves are required to protect the princess or forfeit their lives." Said my knight.

Everyone looked stunned.

"Time to go shopping!" Lupin said.

Cheers erupted from everyone. The Ministry of Magic, whatever the hell that was, provided cars to The Leaky Cauldron. Hermione was holding my hand the entire way.

"So where do we go first?" I asked.

"Gringotts, the wizarding bank. Warning, it's goblin owned." She told me. Oh cool, finally I could meet the goblins. I was practicing goblin etiquette all my life with Chiron.

We went through The Leaky Cauldron and out the back to Diagon Alley. The windows were filled with the most amazing things. Lupin passed us all keys. Mine had a moon, Percy a trident, Annabeth an owl, the stole brothers winged sandals, and others keys to match their godly parent. Hermione looked at mine, and gave it back.

We went to the farthest building, a great white thing at the end. And walked up to the desks, the goblins were just how we pictured. Percy and I walked up to the center desk, threw our right hands over our hearts and bowed deeply.

"Hail, Ragnok, King of Goblins."

"Hail, demigods' children of Poseidon and Artemis." They chanted back.

Hermione took hold of my hand again. I smiled. I gave the king my key, and he pointed me to Griphook. Thanking him we turned to Griphook, and bowed, Hermione with us.

"This way please!" He took Percy, Annabeth, Hermione, Lupin and me. We got on the cart and it felt like a roller coaster ride. I was having so much fun.

We stopped at Percy's vault first, there held a palace of sorts, with gold lining the walls. Also combat weapons made of ocean things.

Annabeth's was next, hers was more of a study, and I could tell Hermione wanted in and read every book. It was also piled high with gold.

Mine was so me. It was a room filled with weapons and gold. Stealth weapons and bows. Knives, swords, anything you could name I had it. I saw a giant sack of gold and grabbed it.

We stopped at Hermione's and grabbed her some, she was apparently muggleborn and didn't have much. I slipped quite a few coins in her purse when she wasn't looking.

We got out and everyone else had theirs too. We split into groups, one adult to every group. So it was Hermione, Lupin, and me. We went to Olivanders first, a wand maker. He took one look at me and said, "Lady Darkness, I have a few wands prepared for you." He bustled around in the store, picking out boxes. All of them had Roman He handed me a Roman one, I picked it up. "Well give it a flick." I made a wand movement Hermione taught me. Swish and Flick. It felt wrong.

"Um, not this one. Will it help you to know, I'm mostly Greek?" He took away about a third of the boxes. He gave me another box, I plucked the wand and moved it quickly. It gave a cut in Olivanders face. I apologized quickly.

He smiled at me, "Try this one my dear." I picked it up and it felt like a wave of joy.

"This is it, what is it?" I asked.

"That, princess, is 12 ½ Alder, firm, with thestral hair." Alder, I knew was a Irish tree. What was this thestral hair?

"Thank you sir. How much?" I asked.

"For you, nothing my dear." I smiled, and thanked him again.

"So where to next?" I asked.

"We need to get you robes, so Madame Malkins," said Remus.

"Alright," I said.

We met up with Percy and Harry, there guard was a brooding man, with a blue eye that twitched every way. He left the shop saying something about Mundungas, or something.

The shop already had a boy about my age and his mother. With white blonde hair and a thin pointed face, almost beautiful, but he ruined it with a sneer. He looked at everyone in disgust.

"Oi, watch where your sticking those pins!" At that moment, I hated him.

"Hey Potter, got yourself a boyfriend? Better than a Weasley anyway. I thought you'd be with mud blood here but she seems to have a different preference." Hermione grabbed my hand, I stood in front of her, between the boys.

"Take that back Malfoy," Harry said. Percy drew his pen out of his pocket. I grabbed my bow hidden in necklace...

His mother pulled out her wand and raised it at us, "Let's go Draco."

Malkin looked frustrated, but kindly didn't take it out on us. She got us all new robes, we all bought the best she had, so she was quite pleased. She had a sword hanging on the back of her wall, I bought that as well.

I bought many things, like a broom, a firebolt. Many potions stuff, all of my books. I also a protective dragon hide suit. I bought Hermione a gift that she didn't see me purchase.

Then we went to the Twins shop, Fred and George had quite the inventions. I bought almost everything. Except love potions. I had a feeling between me and Hermione.

They had the most wonderful stuff. But Harry pulled us in the back room.

"He's got it, Draco's been branded with the dark mark."

"Harry, what on earth are you talking about?" I had no idea…

"Sorry. Long story short, there was an evil wizard who killed my parents, tried to kill me. The dark wizard disappeared for thirteen years and came back. Those who support him are called death eaters, branded with a tattoo, from Lord Voldemort." Everyone flinched, but Harry, Hermione, and the demigods.

"Bad name?" I asked looking at Ron.

He flipped me off and said something like, "bloody Americans."

"Ronald Weasley, if I see that again, you're not going to Hogwarts," his mum called out.

I laughed, which seemed to be a bad idea, Ron charged me. With a quick side step, and a jab to the kidney, he was down and out for the count.

"Oh dear, that didn't seem like a good idea did it? Your worse than Malfoy. Spying on Harry and Hermione for Dumbledore." Annabeth said. "Dumbass, Kyra can read minds."

Everyone except for Ginny glared at him, even his own brothers.

"Oh, and Ginny, if you haven't guessed. Harry is immune to love potions, so give it a rest." I said. She glared at me.

"Harry, Dumbledore has betrayed you. I can protect you." I held out my arm, and he grabbed my forearm. "Hermione, if you will."

"I Kyra Blooding swear to protect Harry Potter from all those against him."

"I Harry Potter swear to protect Kyra Blooding from all those against her."

Everyone looked stunned, then Percy did the same with Harry. I did it yet again with Hermione and the twins.

"You don't have AIDS do you?" I asked Harry and Hermione.

"No, why?" they said.

"Because, I'm going to do a blood oath. Don't worry, other than a slight boost in your power since I'm mostly god, nothing will harm you." I slid my knife across my hand with barely any pressure, creating a nice long gash with a reddish amber liquid oozing out. I handed my knife over to Harry, warning him to put no pressure just slide the blade. He passed it to Hermione and she did the same.

Our hands touched and a whoosh of magic went through the air.

"Whoa, that was something," Percy said.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked.

"I donno, I've never made a blood oath before…" I trailed off.

We went back to shopping, and I have to say that after me buying at least one of everything, Fred and George were quite happy with me.

The safe house sounded like a nice place to be, and I kept thinking of Hermione's bed. It was warm and comfortable, and I wanted to be back there. I heard a loud crack, and suddenly I was in Hermione's room.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell just happened?!" I asked, Hermione still holding my hand.

"You apparated, it's kinda like teleportation, advanced magic." She replied.

Oh gods, I hadn't even had a class yet and I was already screwing up. Hermione looked at me stunned. She got this insane glint in her eyes, and she stalked towards me.

"Apparate us back." She said fiercely.

"I- I don't know how."

"Focus Kyra, on where you want to go. Take me with you. I don't know why but I feel amazing with you. Happy for the first time in forever. I really like you."

"Alright, take my hand… Well actually wouldn't work better if we were in a closer vicinity?"

"Yes." Hermione said.

"Well than good give me a good ole hug than." We both smiled as she complied. I focused deeply on where I wanted to go.

_CRACK._

We landed in my private hunting quarters.

"This is beautiful Kyra," she snuggled me closer.

"Oh, it's just a gift from my mother. We are in Siberia." She looked around with a smile on her face.

"You must hunt a lot." She said as she looked at all the trophies I had acquired.

"Actually, I don't hunt. I'm vegetarian." She looked at me in awe.

"You take after the nurturing side of your mother, than. I wondered what it would be like not eating anything that came from animals. It seems natural."

"Um, don't share this with anyone, they'd all get pissed if their best archer didn't kill. Sad to say but Iris broke me. My mum was quite happy though, she even gave me a silver wolf."

"Do you honestly think I'd tell anyone? Can I see the wolf?" she asked like no tomorrow.

"Hun, we ain't got time. Everyone is probably wondering where we are. I promise I'll show you another time." I told her, using my best southern accent.

"Oh alright," she said with the most adorable pouty face. She hugged me tighter and I apparated back to Diagon Alley.

"Where the hell were you?!" Harry said as Percy tackled us.

"Kyra don't you ever ever do that again! I thought I lost you, lil sis."

"So sorry, Hermione said I apparated, so it took a while to get back. Hey Perce, meet my girlfriend." Hermione blushed deeply. I was quite proud of that. Percy, pulling the show like always.

"Hello ma'am, pleasure to meet you. I'm happy Kyra has found someone, we should defiantly double date sometime." He said happily.

I grinned like an idiot, she blushed at the comments.

"Hey Harry want to make it a threesome?" I asked. He looked at me with the most bewildered expression before grinning and nodding. Hermione finally grinned and I took Harry's hand.

Ginny and Ron looked pissed. Ha, wait till the old man sees us. Just to piss off Ron, I kissed Hermione full on the mouth, then proceeded to kiss Harry.

Everyone looked at me stunned. I smiled, this was the way it was, and I kinda like being the odd ball. Harry was a bit taller than me and Hermione, we were thankfully the same height. I was so happy I could care less, and Harry and Hermione kissed just to prove that they were okay with the turn of events.

"Kyra, could you apparate us back to the safe house, you can do it since you don't have a trace on you." I smiled and obliged.

_CRACK_

We were in Hermione's bed once again, I moved Harry between us. Me and Hermione kissed right in front of Harry.

***SMUT Warning, Skip to Next Chapter to Avoid***

Harry started rubbing our backs as we made out, no mouth unused. I stripped off my shirt, and began to "heavy pet" Harry. Both Harry and Hermione peeled off their shirts as well. I placed Harry's hand on my breasts to invite him to touch, he took great joy in that. Harry flipped me so I was lying on my stomach between him and Hermione.

"How do you glow?" Harry asked me.

"I don't know… Maybe it's cause I'm mostly god and have no human in me." I said.

Harry started messaging my back, slow and steady. I moaned as Hermione undid my bra and kneaded my breast. She flipped me over again, taking my nipple in her mouth as Harry took the other. Harry unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down.

"Are those Hermione's knickers?" Harry asked.

"Um yeah, I just bought them and didn't use them. She didn't have any clothes so I let her have them." Hermione said.

"That is so hot, god you're brilliant Hermione."

I moved Harry to where I was moments before, and promptly sat on his waist. He was hard as a rock, I could feel that through jeans.

"Do you want me to take care of your friend here?" I asked. I said leaning down and kissing his chest.

"Er, you don't have to, I can go take care of it myself." He said in a trembling voice.

"That would ruin the point luv." Hermione said. She said it just so damn sexy I captured her lips with mine. I felt Harry twitch.

I stopped kissing Hermione and she looked quite put out about it. I trailed a finger down her throat to her navel.

"Don't worry you're next mea dulcis," I purred.

I shimmed down Harry and unbuttoned his trousers, pulling his boxers with them. Harry was very well endowed. I swirled around the head with my tongue, and started bobbing up and down.

He moaned my name which was cut off by Hermione kissing him….


	4. Gotta Get (back) To Hogwarts

**_Crack_**

"Well shit. I guess we'll have to do this later." I zapped our clothes back on.

"KYRA," Lupin yelled through the house.

"What?" I asked ever so innocently.

"What the bloody hell was that? You did advanced untraceable magic."

"Yeah… So?" I said, I know what I did.

"Do have any idea how worried we were? Mrs. Weasley was running around with what happened." He told me in a strained voice.

"My apologies, I did not mean to scare the day lights out of anyone. I just wanted personal time." I said in an even tone. I wasn't going to outright say that we were physically bonding…

"Just at least tell me next time, something tells me you're going to wreak havoc on Hogwarts." He said with a hint of a smile.

I smiled back at him, for a were, he was one of the good ones.

Harry sat there, looking at the way I just changed so quickly. Hermione had wrapped her arms around me. It was obvious that we're all in the relationship. Lupin just smiled.

If only the world was this accepting…

It had been a long few weeks, with Ginny's icy glares, and Ron's hatefulness. Mrs. Weasley seemed bummed about the idea we found out. I sorta dipped into her mind, and found out Dumbledore was the one that told her to brew the love potion.

We hadn't gotten further in our physical relationship because everyone was watching. We certainly kissed in front of everyone, establishing the relations. I trusted Harry and Hermione as much as Perce and Annabeth. I curled up next to Hermione in the night, and Harry would join us if he was quiet enough.

I was starting to get used to getting over fed. I found out that I am also immune to love potions, after Mrs. Weasley tried to get me with Grover. Ick. I placed godly protection over my partners.

I was never untouched by Harry or Hermione. I found that very comforting.

Today we were going to Hogwarts, and we have to take the train. I shrank all my stuff to fit into my pocket, The three of us were in Harry's room cuddling, We set it out that it'd be us three, and Neville and Luna. After Hermione got back from prefect duty.

Apparently I was a fast learner, and mastered up to seventh year spells.

So I was all caught up. Every time I did something right, my reward was a kiss. I also found out I couldn't stand being away from either too long. If I didn't see one for more than an hour, I'd apparate to them.

Most of the demigods resorted to staying together on the train. Harry led me to a compartment with a boy our age and a girl a year younger. This was Neville and Luna, Luna knew I was demigod. Neville really couldn't tell his ass from his head, but he most definitely had potential.

Neville looked surprised when I was introduced as Harry and Hermione's girlfriend, but didn't judge us. Luna looked positively delighted.

When Hermione got back, Harry and I both kissed her. Neville blushed a little. They just told them I was an exchange student. I was sure that I could tell them later. A girl, Romilda Vane, opened the compartment when I was kissing Harry. She stormed off, red in the face. Totally not like I read her mind…

Hermione just laughed, telling them that the girl had a major crush on Harry.

"So, Kyra, what classes are you taking?" Neville asked.

"Um, I don't really know. I think I got the regular classes, then I have Greek/Latin." I said as Luna's eyes lit up.

I was actually fluent in both. I had actually talked to the pope before in full Latin. I was tired from the shift still and fell asleep on harry. When I woke up, Harry had gotten an invite to a party, and decided to take both me and Hermione with him.

We showed up at the party, and Harry was greeted like an old friend. And Professor Slughorn was absolutely delighted to have us as guests.

Slughorn had introduced us to everyone, and was absolutely fascinated by my American accent. He was ignoring Neville, who came as well. I yelled at the Professor.

"Excuse me, but you skipped Neville out of the dessert." I said in a stern voice.

"Oh, my apologies my boy, great eye Ms. Blooding." He said, eyes twinkling.

"I have to, if I'm a daughter of Artemis, and granddaughter of Mars." I think his eyes almost popped out.

Zambini looked at me weirdly, probably questioning if he should make any effort to befriend me.

Mclaggen was too busy starring at my chest.

Ginny looked pissed. While Neville looked amazed.

"Demigod then? Half human?" Slughorn said.

"Actually, I'm not even human. Seventy five gods and twenty five witch. Pureblood." I said.

That stunned the lot of them more, Harry grabbed my wrist for support. Hermione leaned her head on me.

"Ah. This is Brilliant. This girl is going to be a star. Quite literally if her mother is Artemis. How exactly are you the daughter of the virgin?" He asked absolutely fascinated.

"It's difficult to explain, but I'm kinda a test tube baby. Oh crud, you don't use electricity, um it's kind like mixing genes together in a potions bottle. Like the resurrection potion." I said as he was taking a drink, which he spewed out accordingly.

"Merlin's beard, how do you know about that? That's advanced magic."

"I'm a fast reader... And I have great tutors." I smiled, generally pleased.

"You're in my potions class, yes?" I nodded, "Excellent, you are going to be valuable in class."

I had a feeling I just got collected… So after I was invited to all future events, we finally departed.

"I have to learn how to do that eye twinkle…" I muttered.

"What?" Hermione said.

"That damn eye twinkle, obviously both Slughorn and Dumbledork can do it." We had a great round of laughter, but I was serious.

"Hey, I want to go check something. I'll be right back." Harry said, sad to say I dipped into his mind.

"Oh no you don't, you are not going to spy on Malfoy. No bloody way." I said.

He gapped at me, it was bad of me to do, but he made it very hard to just let him go. He was not going, I didn't care if he had an invisibility cloak, I was putting my foot down.

"He does have the dark mark, and a mission. He thinks he's going to fail, but he hasn't directly thought about the mission." I stated just to satisfy his curiosity.

"Oh, okay. Great to have a mind reader around, but please don't dip into my thoughts." He said.

"Sorry." I said ashamed. "It's a trust issue thing…"

Hermione was immediately at my side brushing me. Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug.

"Let's get back to the compartment." I sighed, I hoped to gods I was in Gryffindor, otherwise some people were going to get pissed with loud cracking.

We changed into our dress robes, Neville excused himself, but the rest of us were comfortable changing in front of each other.

Luna was a demigod, full Greek. Her father was a God, probably Hermes, by the looks of it. She had never met her father.

Once we had all gotten changed, the train stopped. We met outside to the carriages which were pulled by dark skeletal horses.

The demigods almost freaked out. I was rather calm, Harry had warned me of the Thestral. They seemed attracted to Nico and Percy.

"Oi Firs' Yeers and Foreign Exchange Student's Follow me." Said a giant man. "'Ello 'Arry, How are you?"

"Just fine Hagrid. This is me and 'Miones girlfriend, Kyra, she's a Foreign. Take good care of her on the waters." Harry said with a delighted smile as he hugged him.

"'A'right then, you Harry are apparently taking a Nico deAnglo with you. Not supposed to mess with water ya know?"

I kissed Harry and Hermione goodbye, and hugged Nico.

Then Hagrid led us to the docks, the Demigods all in one, even though they were meant for four. They didn't know we had Percy, and he kept us afloat.

The stars were out, as well as the moon, full in its beauty. I already knew that, I know the astrological charts like the back of my hand. I could feel the power racing through me as the moons rays hit my skin. I started to glow more powerfully, lighting up the lake. Everyone looked at me, the freak show.

This is the part I hated about being me, anytime I just wanted to lay back, something happened.

I saw her, my blessed wolf. Silver, faster than light could travel. She followed me, probably worried. She is my true guardian. So I tapped Percy on the shoulder and gave him a curt nod before jumping in.

Well I have to say that was a really stupid idea. Scotland in September is fecking freezing.

And there is mermaids, and a giant squid. I found this the hard way… I led them to Percy. The look on his face, priceless.

I met with the other as they hit the docks, Victoria was sniffing around the first years and grumbling about how they smelled like Hecate. _Ugh, magic. They smell horrid, master._

"Don't call me master, Victoria." I shouldn't have said anything because that opened up a load of questions.

"Is that her name?" "You can talk to her?" "How tall is she?" "She's pretty."

_Geeze, like they've never seen a giant wolf. There were like five packs in that forest, but that just may be your mother protecting you._

"Yes, that is her name. I can talk to her, just like Percy can talk to horses. Well I can change her size, but she prefers horse size, as do I because then I can ride her." She then licked the little girl that called her pretty. "And she says thank you for calling her pretty."

She licked me, and I jumped on her back.

"Did you seriously just lick me?" _Yup._

Great. So yeah, lucky me. I walked into the great hall like that, it was fairly fun. Bumblebee was just gaping at me as I lead the demigods in after the first years. We should have had a private sorting, it was demeaning to us to be sorted as a first year like we didn't know anything.

I winked at Harry and Hermione who were obviously perplexed but enthused that I was riding a giant wolf.

I hopped off, and shrunk Victoria to puppy size.

_Must I always be the adorable one? I mean, you're pretty cute, why can't you take the burden?_

I ignored her. McGonagall called up everyone by last name. First years, then demigods. I watched as my friends got sorted into different houses. Percy and Annabeth was split between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Grover joined Percy, and Nico went into Gryffindor. I got called up.

"Blood, Kyra."

I walked up and sat on the stool. The hat started talking. _Hmmm, ambitious, very ambitious, but only when it calls, like saving friends. Intelligent, possibly passing Dumbledore himself. Brave, no doubt about that. Have you all faced demons as bad? You'd go out of your way to help someone. Damn, for once, I don't know. Usually I just ask where you wanted to be, but I have a better idea. I'm going to name you..._

"UNSORTABLE! Cross between all four houses." Dumbledore look stunned, McGonagall eyed me wearily, and Hermione and Harry looked confused.


End file.
